Deja Vu
by Wedonthavetodance
Summary: An embarrassing incident leaves Peter Parker injured, but it'll heal up in no time, right? Spoiler alert: it's not quite that simple. Set after Spiderman: Homecoming.


First SM fanfiction ever, so bear with me. I apologize if I get anything wrong, and for any spelling mistakes.

The Man in the Chair

–

"Hey dummy, look over here!"

Peter Parker, all dolled up in his Spider-Man suit, called out to the stout robber that was attempting to steal from a local grocery store.

It was late at night and Peter was supposed to be at Ned's house working on a school project, at least, that's what Aunt May believed. He was surprised she even let him out of the residence, considering how strict she had become after discovering Peter was secretly a superhero. She had immediately made the rule that he was to tell her every time he went off being a vigilante. Even with Peter's insistence that he doesn't always have the time when someone's life is in danger, her rule stubbornly stuck.

In his defense this time, he HAD been at Ned's for about 5 hours before he heard the disturbance a couple blocks away, and quickly had suited up and ran for the scene.

Now he was standing in the local supermarket, trying to turn the man's focus on him instead of the grocer.

It worked. For a split second, the masked perpetrator turned his gaze to the teen in the suit, which gave Peter more than enough time to use his web to snatch the gun from his hand and throw it far away into one of the aisles.

The thief, realizing his incoming defeat, quickly made a run for it, and was even desperate enough to jump through the nearest window.

"Oh, that was easy!" Peter exclaimed, shooting out another web so he could quickly overtake the man.

The robber was running surprisingly quickly for a man of his size, and was in good shape. He dodged a few of Peter's webs by zigzagging, putting the young hero in a state of awe at how he was able to maneuver through his attacks. "This shouldn't even be physically possible," Peter muttered to himself. "Then again, neither should I," he thought.

Finally, they approached a tall wire fence, and Peter was confident he could overtake the criminal. "Hey! Behind you, fatty!" Peter shouted as he quickly threw a web at the top of the fence, and in the same breath pulled himself to the top, so he was right in front of the thief.

"Karen! Activate web grenade!" Peter quickly shouted to his suit.

"Activated," came the reply.

Peter quickly aimed and shot the exploding ball of web at the unsuspecting man, who had yet to realize what Peter had just done in those short seconds. He didn't have much time to contemplate before the grenade exploded, covering him in sticky lines of web and restricting his movement.

"Activate instant kill mode?"

"No, Karen!" Peter scolded. "If I want instant kill mode, I'll activate instant kill mode!" Peter shook his head. "I swear, Karen…"

Peter pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He had a text from Ned asking where he was, and the time read 3:28 am. He knew it wouldn't be long before the authorities arrived to the scene, so Peter knew he had better be moving out.

He was preparing to do just that, when his foot slipped and he fell backwards off the fence.

Crunch!

"AH!" Peter screamed as pain flared up his leg. He clutched it with closed eyes, afraid to see the damage done.

"Karen! Please tell me it's not broken! Please tell me it is NOT broken!" Peter pleaded.

"I'm afraid you've broken your ankle in three different places. Would you like to see a diagram?"

"No thanks Karen! I'm good!" Peter cried, hyperventilating through the pain in his leg. How would he get out of this one?

He shot a weak web at the building next to him but managed to get on one foot despite the pain. He had to get out of there, no matter the painful misery he was in.

Dispersing sticky strings of spiderweb left and right, he somehow flew a block away from the scene, before he became so overcome with pain that he couldn't continue and collapsed, breathing heavy. He fought the tears of pain tickling the insides of his eyes. He didn't know where he could go from there, Aunt May's was too far away and he didn't have a vehicle nearby…

Ned! Of course! Peter patted the ground around him and on his body until he found his only slightly cracked phone. Pressing down speed dial 5, he prayed that his best friend would pick up the phone.

"Please pick up. PLEASE pick up. Of all times to not pick up now is not the time!" Peter begged.

"Peter?"

"Ned!" Peter sighed, relieved. "Ned, I really need your help! I-" he paused as a pain wave hit, and let out a short cry. "I'm hurt, and I need to get out of here. Can you help?"

He could hear Ned quickly shuffling around. "Ye-yeah! What happened? How bad?"

Peter tried sucking in deep breaths through the white hot agony in his ankle and through the embarrassment of having to ask for help out of his predicament. "My ankle is broken pretty bad. I fell feet first off a fence. Can you get me?"

"Oh, oh crap," was Ned's response. "Aunt May is gonna kill you!"

Peter hissed at the thought. "Just hurry up and get here! Please!" Peter whimpered. "This really hurts!"

"How did that even happen? You're Spider-Man! Aren't you like...immune? To everything?"

"Only to like, major illnesses and stuff! Can you please just come?"

"Isn't it kind of ironic that a fall took you out more than an actual criminal has?"

Peter was exasperated. "Ned! Focus!" Peter ran his hands through his tangled hair, trying to think things through. "Can you come get me?"

"I don't have a car…should I wake up my parents?"

Peter's heart was beating in his throat at this point. "No! They'll want to take me to a hospital!"

"Well, you probably should go to a hospital, man! You could need surgery or something!"

"I don't need surgery! It'll fix itself!" Peter stubbornly replied.

"Whatever, dude." On the other line, Ned shook his head. "How far away are you?"

Peter looked at his surroundings. "About a block away, right by the bakery."

"I'll come and walk you to my house."

"Walk!" Peter cried. "I can't walk!"

"It's either that or I call May!"

Peter swallowed, not liking either option. "Get over here, then. Please hurry!"

"I'm on my way," came Ned's response. "Stay on the line."

"I will." Peter then realized something else problematic. "Ned?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring me some clothes? I don't have anything under my suit…"

Ned paused, and took a second to close his eyes at his friend's predicament. "Yeah, buddy," he responded. "I'll be right there."


End file.
